Journeys of the Tigershark 13
Chapter 13: Alice Our ship had settled down on its landing gear and Shaka powered down the Arti Gravs. Har-Hi pointed at a large number of tanks and artillery pieces that had been assembled around the vast empty plane, that was designated to us as a place to land. “I don’t think those are all for military honors. I think they are still quite nervous about us.” Narth agreed with my XO. “To describe the entire planet’s population, the terms anxiety and fear would be on top of my choices.” Mehdi occupying a multi-task console at the rear of the bridge said.”This is a First Contact situation. They are TL 3 , we are close to TL 9 . Their other first contact led to a catastrophe and generations of war preparations. The fact they let us land is actually a big step.” Har-Hi sighed.”They shot at us with their biggest nukes, what makes them think. Tanks and artillery will do them any good?” “It is a psychological response.” Mehdi started to explain. I got up. “Well, no sense of make them wait and increase their anxiety. I can see their King and the usual bunch of officials.” I looked around my bridge.”Har-Hi, Shea and Mehdi please join me in meeting them.” “Waz abouze meeze?” I noticed the worm creature curling up from a seat right next to Mehdi. “Ah, Mr.Meeze have you decided what department you want to be in?” Har-Hi rolled his eyes.”He wanted to be in the command team.” “Yeeze, Meeze pretzy smarz, buz Daiz XOz saiz heze wanz noz takez ze orderz form Meeze. Meeze in ze kitzens wiz ze chefz.” “I don’t have much time right now, but out of curiosity. I didn’t know the Galley has a bridge station.” “Iz haz it nowz.” Still grinning, somehow I could not get mad at that feisty worm thing. He seemed full of himself, but he was utterly confident. Seemed to fear little and I knew there was much more to Meeze than what meets the eye. I tugged at my Uniform tunic and missed my Black Velvet outfit. Har-Hi handed me a pair of gloves and pointed at the readout field screen next to the airlock.”I know it isn’t Nilfeheim cold but it’s nippy and besides these gloves are regulation.” Ak Pure called his Marines at attention then sent them out to the honor guard detail. Har-Hi, Shea, Mehdi and I followed down the ramp. While I did I realized we hardly ever used the IST shaft that was meant for this anymore. The King and his entourage awaited us. He actually bowed as we approached and said.”In the name of my people and our world Skedri, I welcome you.” “Thank you, your Majesty. I am Captain Olafson, representing the United Stars of the Galaxies. Thank you for your trust.” --””-- Alice watched the Captain and the officers she selected, leave the ship, then she checked her PDD for her duty assignments. The Tigershark kept Union Standard Time regardless where she was, according to SHIP it was early afternoon at the planet’s timezone where the Tigershark had touched down, but it was Six Hour late for civilians or 0101 hours for all Union military. Her shift had officially ended one minute ago and now she was off duty and went straight to her quarters, to take off the BDU, take a nice real water shower and then see what was going on at the Den. She was now officially a midshipman, and per exception granted by the Admiral of the Fleet himself, she had spent her academy training aboard the Tigershark. She had to go to classes held by senior officers and now as other midshipmen rotate through all departments. Right now, she was in tactical and her immediate supervisor was Petty Officer 1st Class Simmons, a jovial and friendly fellow from a place called Harvest 12. Simmons knew everything about Directed Energy Weapons and not just Union weapons, but of virtually from every known society. Simmons never yelled or ridiculed, but he and everyone else told her that this was not how most of the rest of the Union Navy was. She got a glimpse of that during the few months she did have to go to the regular academy after their first mission officially ended. When she thought about that, she also remembered how it all begun for her, back on Sin 4. She had been found by Papa Nestor, as a baby. More dead than alive between the rotting, vermin-infested waste of Trash Island. Alice had no recollection of her real parents, but she didn’t care. To her, Papa Nestor was the only father, the only parent she knew and loved. The crew and the captain of the Tigershark had found them. Nestor became the planet representative for the Stik and the planet that was now known as Wooorld and the old name Sin 4 faded into history. Alice, who had tremendous psionic powers that manifested in telekinetic abilities remained aboard the Tigershark, primarily to stay with Narth who was the best psionic teacher anyone could ever ask for. Right from the start, she could lift enormous loads with what she called her invisible hands, but now she could threat a needle, sink a nail, bend a steel rod and lift a landing tank at the same time. She could disassemble that landing tank or any other thing in its components, just like a Narth. Narth was not done of course and he began to show her how matter on a microscopic level could be manipulated. Thinking all this she had reached Deck 4, where the majority of crew quarters were located. Her quarters, Crew accommodation Dorm D4-12 was on the starboard side of the central deck corridor. The Tigershark didn’t have designated midship facilities and her quarters were right next to the quarters of TheOther and Xon. She shared her quarters with Tyron Suit, Jolaj and Sylia Sobur. While the Tigershark crew dorms were usually for four crew members. Her friend Dusty did not share with anyone, TheOther and Xon shared quarters but there really wasn’t room for more. Jolaj had the privacy screen of her bunk turned on and was most likely sleeping. Alice had learned that Togar of all ages and both genders loved to take naps whenever they could. Besides Cateria, the stern CMO kept her staff busy and the Snowball was probably exhausted and perhaps catching up on sleep she didn’t get during her horrible ordeal. But Ensign Sylia Sobur, the Thauran science officer had apparently just arrived herself and was in the process of getting undressed. Alice knew Sylia’s biggest secret, the Thauran was of the noblest family of all Thauria. Her mother was a direct descendant of Rene Thauran himself, but Alice had sworn never to reveal that to anyone. Alice did not grow up on Union side and had no exposure or experience with other Union societies, but she was there when Sylia tried to hide from the captain and she heard the Captain’s apology. Since then she had learned a lot about the Thaurans. Since then, the Tigershark crew received three more Thaurans and especially aboard this ship, it meant little from where you came or what you happened to be. Alice shared the quarters with the Thauran for almost three years and had developed a deep friendship with the Blue skinned beauty. Over the years, Alice had learned just how well earned that Thauran reputation was. Sylia had snapped at her more than just once and displayed almost unbearable arrogance, only to realize what she had done and felt deeply ashamed. Sylia worked hard on changing her Thauran ingrained nature. Aboard the Tigershark it was easy and the Thauran officer was as loved and respected like any other person aboard. No one, including Sylia, doubted one second that the Captain would not do the same for her, what she had done for Jolaj. Sylia smiled at Alice.”Done with whatever they had you do today?” “Quite so. I just lingered for a moment watching the captain leave the ship to meet the locals of this Prim planet. PO Officer Simmons had me pull a Level One on the Forward QP DEs of the Apparition.” “Aren’t you tired of all this regular training stuff? You are the strongest telekinets there is, you could be in the PSI corps in a snap. No more maintenance.” Alice peeled out of her Bord Duty Uniform.”You are not serious, right? What if we would be stuck with busted QPs and the Captain asks me to fix them? Circuit and Warner can do it with closed eyes.” “I am a little bit serious, not much though. I was serious about the PSI corps.” “PSI Corps is Army. There I could never become what I really want to be, a Helmsman. You know Shaka said I have real talent.” “You are crazy, you know that. You would be a star at PSI Corps, there are millions of Helmsmen.” “And one day I will be one of them.” Sylia, now in her birthday suit went for the hygiene facility.”Tomorrow is your birthday right?” “Well, the anniversary of the day Papa Nestor found me. We are too far from GalNet to call him and no one else will know.” --””-- They had a big banquet organized and after Shea discreetly scanned the food offerings and signaled that it was consumable and not poisoned or toxic, we ate the bland fare that consisted of nicely presented fruits, vegetables, and boiled snakes. The table was enormous and seated at least 500. The event was also apparently broadcasted by the local media. It took me a little to get used to the suspended rope loop that served as a seat, but I managed. The utensils consisted of spoon like tools that, with a sharp serrated side to cut the food. In all this, my mind took me back to my very first academy day and the formal dinner there. I remembered the Nogoll instructor and realized how comprehensive our training really was. That lesson so far back served me well now. A Skedrik that was introduced to me as the Sky Commander worked up his courage. “Alien Commandant, female Olafson. Is it true you can see our enemies, the Cavaro?” “Our sensors can detect their activities and we are able to monitor their communications.” “We have no real intelligence, regarding them. Our first warship, the Plobir na Tanga has been launched to strike their capital city.” “It is not really our business, but would not be meeting with them and talking things over be preferable? We have analyzed both communication streams and we think the events that caused the tragic catastrophe to your city were not intentional.” An older cabinet member blustered.”We are done talking. The signals take years to reach them anyway.” “I was thinking of taking a delegation of yours there, you talk to them and find out yourself what we suspect happened.” “We are a tad faster than that, we could be there in a few minutes.” --””-- The frequent storm, the locals called the Yellow Wall had blown over, and with a routine established for many thousand years, the residents of Sandakaar shoveled and brushed yellow dust and sand. Windows and doorways were opened. And as always, a few usually newcomers that did not heed the warnings were caught in the storm and fell victim for the Yellow shapes, the shadows of something unspoken that dwelled within the billowing dust clouds. The proprietor and employees of the old Estresa caravanserai also removed shutters and covers. Business as usual, the sturdy tent became busier as this side of the planet turned away from its sun and night was approaching. Lumis said to Ciferus as they both poised to leave. “I have heard of this Sentinel of the Rifts, but to be truthful I heard little more than rumors. Is he associated with the Seven Circles?” “The Sentinel of the Rifts has been on Avondur before Corflic and the Orlan arrived,” Ciferus answered. “It is said, he is the only one remembering the First Empire. As much as I like to be known as a person with great knowledge about these things, I too only rely on stories and hearsay about the Sentinel, but I know he is not associated with any of the Seven Circles. The sentinel lords over the oldest rifts. The ones in the Desert of a Thousand Doors.” The self-proclaimed demon lord snickered and added, “I know where the Sentinel can be found.” “Why has Crea never mentioned this weapon? Would she not have equipped me with it?” Ciferus made a hissing sound.”You are but a tool to the spirit of creation. Has she never found it necessary to speak to you about the first time the Dark One was defeated?” Lumis could do nothing but shake his head and then with weak defiance he said.”Crea will give me what I need to defeat the Dark One.” Ciferus pointed down the street and said.”It is a long way to the Sentinel. He can be summoned only at the Gateway Oasis, about five day marches from here. It is late, and no caravan is heading out at this hour. Let us return to the Estresa, and I will tell you about the weapon and Crea and how it all started.” Lumis agreed. He was the champion of light and a powerful entity. Yet he felt like a child sent out to perform a task he knew nothing about.”Yes, let us do that. The Dark One has still many Tokens to find and we have time.” “We have time for you to hear the story but time is of the essence, Lord Lumis.” The two returned to the Caravanserai and settled down. While they were served cold water, strong tea, and hot broth, the Demon Lord began to tell about events that occurred after the first Universe came to be. --””-- Alice and Sylia decided to visit R deck instead of the Den. The Tigersharks recreation deck was of course not as elaborate as on a Battleship and didn’t technically cover a whole deck, but was part of deck 4 and included the crew lounge. Ever since there was the Den, this lounge was not as busy as it would be on a regular ship of the same class and size. But according to the board activity list, the Union Culture committee hosted a Saran festival night. The Saran members of the crew, under the lead of Luitenant Commander Elfiatra, decorated the lounge, provided traditional Saran food and drinks, Saran music and dances. The event had started with a ceremony honoring Saran gods and was now well underway. Both Alice and her friend had dressed in traditional Saran female costume, complete with wigs, makeup and revealing dresses of translucent white fabric. The lounge was packed, everyone off duty seemed to be there. That the ship was currently sitting on a plane of an alien planet mattered little to the daily shipboard routines. Everyone knew that Nefertiti Elfiatra was the daughter of the Saran Queen, but aboard the Tigershark, such things mattered little. Off duty, she was Elfi to everyone, but seeing her in all her royal glory hit it home to everyone that her status was more than just a title. While Alice had little to no exposure to the Union, Papa Nestor had told her about the power and might of the Saran empire. Sylia, of course, knew every detail. Her family considered themselves noble and was thaught about the Saran queens and their vast influence. Elfi’s true position elevated her far beyond even the Thauran Emperor. The princess however never made a big deal about it. Jolaj apparently had changed her mind and also joined the event, appearing in the costume of the Saran cat goddess Bast, a white version of course and despite or because of her feline nature she was among the most beautiful females aboard. With a screech, Fafnir winged its way across the room. Alice snatched him more or less right out of the air and petted the still growing black Dragon creature, much to its obvious delight. Chef Eeryt stood behind a buffet and served Saran food. Elfi and two Saran officers stood with him, and the beautiful princess acknowledged everyone, with a charming smile and the traditional Saran pre-meal greeting.”RA provided, Sara enjoys.” Alice found this especially nice and thanked the Saran Princess, repeating the words. Someone said.”It is a shame our captain isn’t here. She’d enjoy that too.” Elfi sighed with a charming smile.”She will join later if she can. Looks like the Skedrik are putting together a committee we going to take to the Cavaro. While we play shuttle Shea, Narth and Dusty are fishing for the Ypeherix things.” She raised the bowl.”As per Captain’s orders, shipboard routines are not to be interrupted. All Saran worlds and many other communities across Union space celebrate Queen’s Ascension Jubilee today. The USS Tigershark is a Union ship and so we decided to celebrate with all of you.” Elfi touched her forehead with the bowl and said.”RA provided, Sara enjoys. May the Queen be blessed with wisdom and health. May her reign be long.” “Canz weze eaz nowz? Hoomanz talkiz and talkiz anz noz eaz.” Alice had not seen much of the newest crewmember so far, but she burst out laughing as she saw that ugly worm thing wearing a small Saran wig and a traditional Saran gold and turquoise collar. Elfi bowed. “Yes, Mr. Meeze no one said you can’t start eating while I speak.” “Nowz ze tellez meeze.” Alice took a bowl of Shakrath and added beef broth, meat cubes, and Dai spice powder. “Youze beze carzefulz, ze redz powdrez makez burnz.” Chef Eeryt tooted amused. “My new and self-appointed food quality tester wiggled all over the place after eating a spoon of Har-Hi’s special condiment.” “Itz noz funyz. Stoopiz Daiz! Makez ze stinkiz burnz too!” --””-- A group of twenty Skedrik had been appointed to go and visit the Cavaro enemy, against the advice of his cabinet, the King himself was also coming along. As he marched up the boarding ramp, I could sense he started to get cold feet. “Your Majesty, it was just a suggestion and you can change your mind including your participation.” He stomped on and said. “No Captain woman, I am just a little nervous. I have never been to space or inside an alien spaceship.” As we passed through the airlock doors, the visitors were scanned and Fivcheer checked their minds just in case. He and his entourage almost bolted in panic as we all were engulfed in the crackling yellow energy curtain of the decontamination system. Something I have not even registered anymore. When they saw TheOther by the Airlock controls, two of them did run and I said.”I am sorry, I should have warned you about the decon procedures. It is a very strict observed protocol on all Union ships. We don’t want to introduce foreign and potentially harmful organisms to other environments.” The oldest Skedrik, introduced to me as a senior scientist of sorts seemed impressed.”That actually makes a lot of sense. There is so much more to space travel than we imagined.” “Well, we do it for a few thousand years, and some of our members do it for eons. Our society benefits from the experiences and knowledge of all members.” I then gestured towards TheOther and added.”My crew had members of many species. Large, small, furred, naked, scaled and everything in between. I welcome you and will do what I can to help with that Cavaro situation; my science department is working on getting those planet breakers out, but if you display any sort of disrespect against any member of my crew. I personally kick you off my ship and go to the next planet on my list, have I made myself clear on that?” The king made big eyes and a sign that he understood indeed. --””-- Ciferus had settled across Lumis once again and without much ado began educating the Lord of Light about events that happened many Universes and space times ago. “No one but the One Behind it all knows how and why it all begun, but all that was and it had indeed a beginning. This beginning was called CRON, the first Universe. There was no matter, no energy. It was a singularity in all aspects. No other universes, no hyperspace or Anti Verse. In this singularity and by the creed of the One Behind it all a new concept was placed. The concept of duality. The RULE became the definition of this new condition. Absolute conditions became defined, Black and white, Darkness and light, life and death and so forth.” Lumis knowing some of this remained silent and kept on listening to the Demon lord’s voice. Ciferus acknowledged Lumis attention with a nod and continued. “The One Behind it all endowed each of these prime concepts with a meta-consciousness in order to further the definition of each concept. One of these Prime Concepts was Light and it began to combine other concepts. Light, life, peace and so forth. Since the RULE was in effect, each time Light added an aspect, the opposite was added to darkness.” Lumis felt confirmed and proud.”Then it is light who chose me!” “You are surprisingly simple for an entity that supposed to stand against the Dark One. Keep listening and make your conclusions after you heard it all.” Lumis swallowed a harsh reply and nodded. Ciferus sighed and went on. “Now more complex came to be. One was Crea, the spirit of Creation and because of the RULE, an opposite entity came to be, the Dark One. Antiforce of Creation.” The Demon made sure Lumis was paying attention, by pausing his narrative. Lumis moved his hand.”Go on.” “Crea criticized the One Behind it All for allowing the existence of bad concepts and argued that she would be a better singular force. She called for a gathering of all entities with the aim to have all positive forces united in her and then strike against all negative forces. The entity of peace argued that Creation is not necessarily always good and that negative things can be created too. The very idea of striking and destroying was negative and PEAC distanced itself. Crea furious managed to get the allegiance of several entities. This group became known as the Alliance of Light. Crea herself visits the Urd, the Spirits of the Cosmos and steals, what is only known as THE WEAPON.” Now Lumis shifted his position and leaned forward. Ciferus kept on speaking. “Crea not willing to strike herself creates a new entity and calls it Force of Destruction, and makes him the first warrior. This entity leads a band of others against the unsuspecting Dark One. He does not break the Rule and before he can mount a defense within the boundaries of the RULE he is struck with the weapon. This act breaks the RULE and the One Behind it All intervenes. The Dark One is divided into 12 meta symbolic tokens and is promised resurrection in the last Omni-Verse when all concepts have been established and the Dark One is empowered to make the DECISION. The Dark One is to restore the RULE with a new foundation. Singularity, Duality or Trinity.” Lumis had never heard this part before and asked.”Where does Crea fit in?” Ciferus laughed. “Your precious Crea was stripped of much of her might. Some were given to the Spirit of the Universe and some manifested in lesser entities. She was exiled to her realm, never to interfere again. She defied these conditions again, by creating the Brothers of Sateer and then you. The One Behind it All angry at that gave the Dark One permission to exact revenge against all who conspired against him. The Dark One once resurrected will be truly omnipotent and only behind the One. Crea is terrified of this and frankly, so am I and all the other Netherworld lords who have used the Dark One’s absence to take over what was and is rightfully his.” Lumis shivered involuntarily and for the first time in his existence, if entities like Crea and Ciferus were afraid, should he not also be? He said.”He is not resurrected yet and if we can find this WEAPON, all this can be prevented.” Ciferus nodded but did not tell the Lord of the Light, that he intended to be the next vessel of the Dark One. Aloud he said.”Tomorrow we will ask the Sentinel.” --””-- Har-Hi who had given the king and his entourage a tour of the ship ended it in the Den. The group of alien visitors had become very quiet. All their existence, they felt superior and were proud of their technology. They understood very little of what they had been shown, but they understood just how primitive and insignificant they really were. The King finally found words and thanked the tall red-skinned humanoid. The Old Scientist said.”I am sure you are needed to make departure preparations. When do you think we will lift off?” Har-Hi sighed and motioned them to a large viewport.”Your majesty, we have lifted off. That blue dot is your planet and we are about to go translight.” The King swallowed.”We felt nothing, nothing at all.” “Our chief engineer prides himself to have the finest tuned engines in the fleet, but our Captain can tell by the vibrations alone.” “Amazing.” SHIP interrupted.”The Captain asks if you can take the King to the bridge. We are dropping out of Quasi in five seconds, at the outermost orbit of the Cavaro system.” --””-- The Saran culture celebration was now winding down, there was still music and dancing. Alice sat next to the big viewport, holding an earthware bottle of Saran beer, while Fenris had its dragon head on her lap and was quietly snoring. Elfi walked over and sat next to her on the comfortable soft couch hugging much of the curved wall underneath the big viewport. The sofa was often called ‘the Perch’ and was a favorite spot for many. The Saran princess scratched the scaled belly of the black creature and said.”It is your birthday in a few minutes, right?” Alice could not be more surprised.”You know about that?” “Of course. Everyone does.” The Saran princess added.”Wait for it!” The lights went out and a big cake with 20 candles popped out of thin air. Then the light came on and pretty much everyone of the crew that was off duty or could spare a moment, was there cheering and singing the ancient but still popular birthday song. About twenty minutes later she had been hugged, cheered or otherwise celebrated by everyone present and sat in the middle of a mountain of gifts. Elfi laughed.”Warner planned it as you probably can tell. I am here representing the Captain and the rest of the Senior staff. On behalf of the Captain, I am ordering you to be present at the Helm department meeting at 0800 hrs tomorrow. You are transferred to the Helm Department to begin your Helm training.” Alice had tears in her huge blue eyes.”For real? They don’t send me to the PSI department or something?” Elfi grinned.”Not on this SHIP.” The Saran beauty then yelled in an amused tone.”Mr. Weeze, the candles of the cake are decoration. They are not food.” “Decoraz ze fooz? Stoopiz, anz ze candliz arz noz zo badz.” Elfi then handed her a data chip.”This is my present. I know we are beyond GalNet and GalCom range but I arranged for this recording. The Saran princess got up.”Happy birthday, Alice.” Then walked away. Alice put the chip in her wrist PDD, and the logo of the Union Assembly established itself hovering before her. Then it blinked away and a human man with a salt and pepper beard appeared in Avatar form, no longer as skinny as he once was and no longer filthy and unkempt, but clean and well groomed. The man was Nestor Faller, once known as the master thief Fusionbeam. The man that fled to Sin 4 trying to evade Union Police and the hired killers of Schwartz Industries. Nestor ended up on Trash Island of the once notorious Hell hole of Sin 4. Living in unimaginable filth among the planet’s true natives. Exactly twenty years ago, Nestor found a human baby girl among the trash. She had been dumped from the bed of a garbage floater, injured, starving and near death. Nestor barely able to keep himself alive took the baby and cared for her. In Alice’s opinion, there was no more loving or caring father in the Universe. To her, he was Papa Nestor and there was no one and nothing she loved more. Her tears caused by a flood of emotions flowed freely. Her huge blue eyes full of love.”Papa!” The Avatar was not life but part of a recorded message. The projection looked with the greatest affection and deep pride at Alice.”Happy Anniversary, my lovely and beautiful Alice. I know you have grown and out of the little girl I knew, a beautiful young woman developed. But to me, you will always be my baby girl. So much has happened from that day I found you to this anniversary. I am no longer a wanted criminal, but the respected representative of the Stik. Much has happened on our planet. The name Sin 4 is fading fast, and so are the scars and the damage done to that place now known as simply as Wooorld. The last super-freighter filled with garbage and waste has just left the other day. The Army Corps of Engineers is still busy of course and will be for decades to come. There haven’t been any arrests or hangings in months. There are no more places for that criminal scum to hide.” He smiled. “Wooorld is not nearly as famous or infamous as Sin 4 once was, but we reopened the casinos and the fight arenas, under new native management and fully compliant with Union laws.” He stopped and sighed.”I know you wanted to know all this and I included a folder with images and visuals of the cleanup efforts, and I am keeping a close eye on you. I spoke to Narth and hear you making tremendous progress learning to use and control your psionic abilities. I have talked to Captain Olafson and she tells me just how proud and pleased she is regarding your progress becoming a Union Fleet officer. I am so very proud of you.” The Avatar of her father spread the arms and said.”I know I should hug and kiss you, but this is a recording and lacks the ability to transmit the true sentiment and emotions.” He paused. “There is one more thing. While exploring, mapping and cleaning the vast catacombs underneath the city, we realized that these were not just sewers, but the tunnel and subsurface system of a very old forgotten civilization.” Alice instinctively knew Papa Nestor did not mention that just as interesting information, but there was more. She, of course, knew Nestor and could read his body language. Nestor’s avatar went on.”Please activate your privacy bubble, because this is classified information.” Perplex and baffled she did. “A Nexus gate was found in a cave deep under our city. These Nexus gates are, as far as I understand trans-spatial connections, not unlike the Ancient Spatial Gates in space that have been recently discovered and activated. I was told however that these Nexus doors are much older and allow the passage of individuals, not entire ships.” Alice, of course, knew about the Ancient Gates, she was aboard the Tigershark when Krabbel accidentally activated it. She just wished Nestor would come to the point. Alice felt a cold hand closing around her stomach. Nestor frowned and lowered his head.”Alice, I think we found your mother, and I think we know where you are from.” The Avatar of her stepfather hastily continued as if he had to force himself.”The remains of a woman were found and a message. The woman’s genetical information was checked and it matches yours. The message she left behind speaks about a place or planet called Avondur.” Alice somehow found the news anti-climatic. She knew Nestor wasn’t her real father. She, of course, new there were real parents out there, but she had long accepted Nestor as the only one that mattered. She was an orphan, and she lacked many things when she grew up, but love and affection were never in short supply. It was interesting perhaps to find out who she really came from, but nothing more. Nestor’s avatar had given her a few moments and then concluded.”I have included a copy of your mothers’ message. My friends from the science department, Xeno Linguistics have translated it.” Alice listened to the end of Papa Nestor’s message and then tapped the floating symbol to start her mother’s recording. The woman appearing was very beautiful and at first appeared quite human, with the same large blue eyes and long black hair that had become a trademark of hers. The woman wore alien looking make up that extended her eyeliner in crisp lines down the middle of her cheeks on both sides of her face and there were multiple horn-like things extending from her forehead and between her hair. The system told her that the image had been artificially enhanced for three dee viewing, the original source was simple two dee. The woman spoke.”I am Angela Curse, I am pregnant and I am trying to escape the trackers of Ciferus. I don’t know where I am but I stepped into the light at Avondur. My daughter carries the secret of the WEAPON and she must be kept safe. Balmak, told me to find you. The fate of the Universe rests on my soon to be born daughter...” The recording ended with a guttural grunt and the crack of a blaster weapon. Category:Stories Category:Edited by Renaud